dont mind me
by Experimentzz
Summary: dont mind me


Hi everyone! I've been receiving a lot of reviews telling me to get a beta. So after thinking about it extensively, I have decided not to get one since this is my first ever story and I really want to do this myself for now just to see how it goes BUT for my next stories, I would probably get a beta. I appreciate everyone who reviewed and told me to get a beta, but for now I hope you stick with me and my horrible grammar HAHAHA! I will be rereading all the chapters once I'm done with the story to edit my mistakes. Love you all! OH AND ANOTHER THING, I know I suck at answering your reviews since I always feel shy, but I would try and answer them from now on! I promise it! Also, can you guys give me ideas as to what ending you would like this story to have? Suggestions, comments and reviews are very very appreciated!

Love lots, TheMalfoyz

* * *

_She watches in horror as her dark red blood pour out of the seemingly innocent letters. _

_Mudblood, that was what it spells._

_She heard that word used so carelessly so many times before, especially during the war. She can still hear the loud jeers of deatheaters as they shout it out loud while holding another nameless figure suspended in midair, pointing their wands directly at the body as they watch it contort and struggle for their own enjoyment. It was like they were watching a dancer on stage, cheering her on to every beat and every sway. _

_But this isn't a dance, and this isn't some dancer expressing herself. _

_This is torture and this is evil. _

_She can feel a dark pressing darkness surrounding her feeble frame on the floor. They are like wisps of smoke gathering all around her, like vultures ready to swoop in for the kill any minute their prey displays the sign of death. Hmmm so this is what death feels like, she mused. Compared to her idea of death and torture this was actually pretty tame. There isn't much blood and pain, just numbness and the dark. That was a better way to go. She looks at the dark mist once again and contemplated about how near it was getting. She can just raise her pinky finger and the darkness would undoubtedly swallow her whole without hesitation. Maybe this dark thing isn't death, she told herself as she raised her hand up, ready to touch the black curtain. _

_Just a bit more centimeters…._

_THUD THUD THUD_

_Hermione withdrew her hand in panic. _

_Those little thuds vibrated in her whole body, bringing with it such unbearable pain and misery. It was like it sucked her right back to her human shell so forcefully that her body couldn't even keep up with all the pain it brought. What is Merlin's name was that? Didn't that thing know that she was completely happy reaching for the black curtain?_

_A brilliant shock of pale white and grey penetrated her eyesight all of a sudden. Bringing with it another gush of pain, this one even worse than the first. _

_Merlin! What was that?_

_All of a sudden she can feel the uncomfortable bristles of the carpet on her back once again. She felt aware of how painful her whole body hurts and how her brain is pounding its way out of her head. _

_No no no! Let me go back to the blackness please, she pleaded._

_She can barely hear the loud cackling laugh in the background. All she can register are the little drops of blood flowing down her arm, making their way to the dark green carpet. It was so easy to get eaten by the darkness surrounding her now. Perhaps she can just raise her pinky finger and the blackness would be more than welcoming in gathering her in its arms once again. She sucked in a deep breath, hopelessly trying to get air back into her lungs and hopefully calm down her wheezing. Her eyes snapped open in alarm as she continues to regulate her breathing into a more normal rate. From her spot on the floor she can just make out a sliver of pale white standing out amidst the blood and the blackness which now seems to be engulfing her whole. So that was what she saw earlier. She heard a couple more thudding noises as the white blob thing bobbed in and out of her sight. But once she thought the white sliver was gone, it was suddenly right in front of her almost blinding her. She squinted as she tried to focus her eyes on something solid and that wasn't moving around in circles. Her eyes zeroed in on grey orbs staring right at her. It was familiar, those grey orbs. She might've seen them somewhere before and yet she couldn't quite place just where she had seen them. After a moment, the grey and red started to blur and contort, making everything look unstable and twisted. The darkness she saw next wasn't like the one she first saw. This one was harsher yet comforting, she can even sense a little bit of hope perhaps swirling inside of it._

Hermione woke up with a start, clutching her heaving chest tightly. She almost screamed in fright when she heard a small voice to her right calling her name.

"Healer Mione?"

Her head snapped to her right, where the voice came from, expecting to see some evil deatheater with rotten teeth pointing his wand at her nose. It was a welcomed relief when she realized that it was only Scorpius who spoke.

"Y'okay Healer Mione? You were moving a lot and sweaty." Scorpius scrunched up his little nose as if conveying distaste pretty much in the same way Draco would've done it. Hermione couldn't help but smile despite herself. She was lying down on the couch Draco had transfigured into a small bed the night before, after their little snogging session. They fell asleep in each other's arms, their brains too muddled in a state of drunkenness for either of them to overthink. But Draco was nowhere to be seen and in his place was a mini version of him wearing light blue pajamas with snitches flying all over the fabric.

"I'm fine little dragon, just a bad dream is all." She tried to give him an assuring smile, turning up the corners of her mouth just a little bit to show him that she was alright.

Scorpius stood up from the couch – bed and waddled to his huge four poster one. With a little struggle, he managed to climb up once again on his bed and shuffled his covers all around as if looking for something. A couple of seconds later he was making his way back to Hermione, clutching a green blanky. With a little assistance from Hermione, he was finally back to sitting beside her on the bed.

"When father is not here and I have a bad dream, I hug really tight like this see?" he then hugged the blanky tightly with his small arms making sure that Hermione got the idea.

"Mr. Broom?" Hermione asked.

"Uhuh, this is Mr. Broom. You see all those brooms flying around his body Healer Mione? They will fly away with your bad dreams and then bring them far far away! Well, that was what father told me."

Hermione stared at the small blanket in wonder, watching the brooms fly mindlessly across the fabric. That was sweet of Draco to come up with something like that for Scorpius to believe. This just goes to show just how little he knows Draco Malfoy, and how much more she can uncover from his person.

"Why don't you and Mr. Broom lie down with me right here so that my bad dreams would stay away? That way the bad dreams would get scared because the two of you are protecting me."

Scorpius eyes widened "That was what father told me before leaving! That I was to protect you because that is what big boys do, they protect everyone they love and I'm now a big boy because I just had a birthday! Father would be so proud of me when he gets back!"

"Draco told you to protect me?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Uhuh! Because he said you will panic and run. I don't know why you would panic and run away from me Healer Mione. I'm a good boy and I know my ABC's so I think you won't run at all."

"Where exactly is your father again?"

"He went work." Scorpius mumbled in the middle of a yawn.

"You must be tired you poor thing." Hermione cooed.

"I'll make bigger so we can both fit and be protected."

And with a simple wave of her wand, she casts an enlargement spell on the green blanky, tripling its size so it can accommodate the both of them easily.

This time when Hermione went to sleep with Scorpius bundled up in her arms no nightmares plagued her anymore as her breathing quickly found rhythm with the little boy's soft snores.

Draco wiggled his foot impatiently as Blaise continues to prattle on and on about how Draco should keep everything in order in their company while he's out in Italy to visit his parents and how he should not spend all his time "prancing around with Granger". He called him in the wee hours of the morning just to lecture him on morals and women. What a prick.

"I get it Zabini. Work, work, work and then prance around with Granger. Did you really have to lecture me now? It's 5 in the fucking morning Zabini. We both know I don't usually rise this early. You could've just owled me in the more reasonable time of the morning, you know that right?"

Blaise only smirked, "Have I perhaps interrupted something by calling you here?"

"As a matter of fact you have."

Blaise moved in front of him and punched his shoulder, "There's my boy! Almost thought you lost your touch. Good to see you're back in the game, with Granger no less! Wow Draco, gotta hand it to you, you always get the pretty ones. So tell me, what exactly have I interrupted?"

Draco almost smiled. Almost.

"My sleep, Zabini. That's what."

"Oh come on! Give me some juicy details! Was she as fierce as a lioness or as timid as a cub?"

Draco couldn't help but laugh at that one, "You prick! It's not like I'd tell you anything voluntarily Zabini." He smirked. "Things didn't get that heated last night so layoff the bloody pestering, and if you hadn't called me to this 'oh so important emergency meeting' then maybe I would have a better story to gossip with you when you get back from plundering Italy."

"You better have a good one when I get back, I'll hold your word for it. See you in a couple of weeks' time you asshole." With one last wink and a quick wave of a wand Blaise Zabini apparated out of Draco's massive office.

Draco gave a small chuckle at his friend's ways. Blaise Zabini is a very interesting person that's for sure. He gracefully stood to his full height and dusted off some imaginary dust from his already pristine robes. First things first he would get Hermione some flowers and maybe one of those cakes she adores, maybe they can even eat it again together and maybe, just maybe they'll end up snogging on the floor again. That is of course if she had stayed. And Merlin help him, she better be there when he gets back.

In a flurry of dark green robes and a handful amount of floo powder, Draco Malfoy stepped outside the manor's large fireplace only to be hindered by one of his kitchen house elves Donny who is currently smashing his head against one of the ornate tables in the sitting room.

"What is heaven's name are you doing?" Draco asked the elf in alarm as he scrambles to get a hold of him to make him stop from hurting himself.

"Donny bad! Donny bad! Donny let miss do it! Donny must not let miss do it! Donny bad!" the elf exclaimed sobbing his poor little heart out.

"Will you please calm down and tell me what the bloody hell is happening?"

The elf dramatically pointed to the kitchen and said "Master would look because Donny can not it is too painful for Donny no, Donny no look at all!"

Draco sprinted to the kitchen expecting some horrible scene like Hermione dying or Scorpius being eaten by a hippogriff. But what he saw was very far from his worst ideas.

The first thing he saw was Hermione stirring a big bowl with a wooden spoon while Scorpius was standing in a high chair straining to see what Hermione was mixing. Both of which were donning matching aprons and covered with flour and god knows what else. This scenario was just all too familiar. If he remembers correctly, this was just like that time in the healer's lounge when Scorpius went to see her all by himself or maybe even that time when they were in Granger's house and he saw them preparing breakfast together.

"Why is it that you two are always brewing some kind of concoction whenever I leave you alone for a couple of minutes?"

Hermione looked up suddenly, surprised to see Draco back so early with flowers and a box at hand.

"Father! We're baking cookies! It's so fun! Healer Mione said I can decorate the cookies later!" Scorpius screamed excitedly his words almost a jumble as he tried to tell his father everything in one go.

Draco only chuckled at his son and made his way to them, "It seems like Healer Mione permits us Malfoy men to do a lot of things nowadays Scorpius."

Hermione's cheeks blushed red, "Malfoy!" she whispered condescendingly at him with a feeble slap to his shoulder.

He put the flowers and the box at the counter top and circled his arms around Hermione's hips. Hermione's body tensed up and her stirring halted, not knowing what to do she just decided to ignore his embrace and continue stirring the cookie batter with a forced clearing of her throat. Draco noticed this and smiled to himself. _Granger you are so predictable. _He took a fleeting look at Scorpius to make sure that his attention is elsewhere then proceeded to give Hermione's neck a few butterfly kisses.

Hermione considerably jumped a little as she felt his warm lips against her neck. she barely heard Scorpius who was telling her something about the batter.

"My son's talking to you, love." She heard him say, she can just pinpoint that smirk as his voice vibrated all throughout her person.

"Wha – what?" She mumbled.

"Hellooooooo Helear Mioneeeeee." Scorpius wheedled waving his hand up and down in front of Hermione's face.

"You dropped the spoon Healer Mione!" Scorpius said, his shock evident.

Removing one of his arms hugging her, Draco picked up the wooden spoon now caked with the white batter.

"Tsk tsk Healer Mione you really should be careful next time. We wouldn't want to mess up the kitchen utensils you see." Draco mumbled near her ear.

"Father's right Healer Mione! The elves won't like that."

The word elves seemed to snap her out of Draco's hypnosis and sent her to an overdrive. She turned in his arms and pushed him a considerable distance away from her.

"You have elves Draco Malfoy!"

Draco seemed bemused and answered "Well, yes Granger I sure do. I thought we covered this issue before? Haven't you met one last night already?"

"You can at least help them you know!" she seethed.

Draco only sighed, "Can you not scream at me when my son is in the room?"

"Uh oh father's in trouble." Scorpius giggled.

"Scorpius, sweetie do you mind stepping out of the room for just a little moment? I will just talk to your father about some certain issues. We'll continue baking when I call you back ok?" Hermione said patting Scorpius' head.

Scorpius looked back and forth between Hermione and his father, "Just a little moment?" he asked. Hermione nodded her assent, giving the boy a small smile. Gauging the situation, he seemed to have realized that they were going to talk about adult boring stuff anyway so Scorpius bounded out of the room without looking back, heading to his toys in the next room.

She can feel his gaze at the back of her neck as the door clicked to a close, She suddenly felt his hands circle her waist once again. She froze and didn't do anything, she just stood there with him hugging her from behind. For a moment no one talked, they simply stood there thinking.

"This isn't about the house elves isn't it?" he finally broke the silence.

"No." she whispered.

"Malfo – Draco, what happened last night was a mistake. I suggest we just forge –"

Draco released her and took a few steps backwards almost hitting the stove behind him.

"Forget about it? Is that how you want to handle this…this thing between us?!" Draco answered, his voice getting louder after each word while Hermione just stood there dumbstruck.

"Very mature Granger! You know, I would expect something like that from someone as dim as Weasley maybe even Pothead but never from you because I know that you're smart enough to realize that what we have can't just be ignored or forgotten. Smartest witch of her age my ass."

"But….Draco what do you want me to do?!" Hermione all but screamed.

"I'll tell you what I would do, I would make sure that you could never forget."

Draco took two huge steps towards her and grabbed her in his arms, crushing his lips against hers. His lips were like fire eating her up with every nip and every kiss. Of course she could never forget his kisses, or him for that matter. She just wanted to restore a small moment of reality that was all, because kissing a Malfoy and cuddling his son was not something people would deem normal of Hermione Granger and yet here she is, Enjoying his kisses and his caresses, wanting more and more with every stroke of his hand against her sensitive skin. Goosebumps appearing all throughout her body only to be soothed by Draco's gentle touch. Ok, so what she suggested before was stupid. There was no way that either would them could simply forget, I guess that leaves them both with no other choice but to try and see just how far their feelings would take them, And from Hermione's point of view it isn't really such a bad idea. She wondered why she hadn't thought of that first. He was right, "smartest witch of her age my ass".

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review review review!


End file.
